


二十四时

by QIU_W



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QIU_W/pseuds/QIU_W
Summary: 续官方小说《The death save the strawberry》里，平子接雏森出院后写的短篇集全是ooc日常流水账
Relationships: Hinamori Momo/Hirako Shinji
Kudos: 2





	1. 八时

“赶紧收拾准备回去了！回我的队上！”

像是一剂良药，缓缓为雏森注入新的力量，连门外的阴霾似乎都透出了光。

在房里穿的衣物太单薄，雏森多套上一件外衣。需要带回去的东西不多，她迅速收拾好，一手提着行李，一手握着阿散井探病时带来的那支樱花，小跑出门站定在平子身旁。

“收拾的很快嘛，花要带回去吗？”

“嗯，我好好养着的话，还能再开些时日。”

雏森看着手里的花，眼角露出柔和的笑意。她的眼眶透着淡淡暗沉，多日堆积的憔悴不可能因为他一席劝解就立刻消退，看来他还得多注意让雏森好好休息。

两人出了四番队的队门，走出几步后先开口是雏森。

“平子队长回来后有去过一番队吗？”

“老爷子那里？当然去过啊，过几天还要搞我和拳西还有罗兹的就任仪式，我们都得再去一趟。”

“就任仪式……”

“是啊，就任仪式~我是没想到我的就任仪式还能再办第二次啦。”

“啊，嗯……”

想要说出口的祝贺突然卡在雏森的喉头，握着花枝的手紧了又紧，细小的花瓣被抖落几瓣，连步伐都顿了一瞬。

为什么还是说不出口？原以为自己已经能够坦然接受现实，现在却连说上一句祝词都难。

“怎么啦？桃，难道是行李太重了？”平子也停了步子，转身看她。“没、没事。”雏森摇了摇头，垂首避开平子的视线。他的目光在她冒出薄汗的后颈停了一会，又落到那支樱花上。

“桃，我们绕路去一趟一番队队舍吧~”

“现在去一番队队舍？您是有什么人要见吗？”

“去看樱花啦，我还在的时候一番队可没有樱花。”

平子说着就伸手去扳雏森的肩膀，硬是把人转了个方向。“行李给我~你来拿这个。”他摘下帽子抬手扣到雏森的头上，强硬夺过那一箱行李。“平子队长，东西我可以——”“闭嘴跟我走，这是队长命令。”“咦！？为什么要在现在用队长命令？”“因为我想用啊~”第一道命令下和解释都莫名其妙，却容不得雏森反驳，她有些不情愿，还是老实跟了上去。

他们走在去向一番队队舍的的路上，雏森不时回答着平子关于现在的尸魂界的问题。

眼前的平子略微弓背，雏森突然觉得这个人变得难以理解，他现在的样子和在病房中那副真诚相谈的模样难以重合。雏森一想到以后还有很长很长的时间要相处，头脑忽的有些抽痛。

她和平子能合得来吗？像这样随性的人，和蓝染队……蓝染从前的伪装出来的言行没有半点相似。

“老头子什么时候那么风雅了，连浴场旁边都种了樱花。”

压满枝头的樱花随着风飘摇散落，平子抬头，映入眼中的是一片飘红。娇小柔嫩的花瓣落满他们的头顶肩膀，雏森摘下帽子，轻轻抖落粘在上面的樱花瓣后便把帽子抱在胸前。

“我也不太清楚，在我进五番队之前应该就有了。这些树长得都很大，可能种了很长时间了吧。”

“阴沉沉的，这种天气下的樱花真不怎么好看啊。”平子晃了晃脑袋，没什么起伏的语调让人听不出到底有没有失望。

“毕竟是这种天气。队长还想看的话，等到晴天的时候最好。以前……”雏森的话说到一半突然断了，原本平整的帽子被她抓出了浅浅折痕。平子侧身转向她，随口追问。“以前啥啊？别说到一半才停嘛。”“……以前和蓝染队长来的时候这里还有一些残雪，那时候看到的樱花，让我觉得虚假。”雏森的语调低了下去，继续说着。“冬季开放的樱花，既新奇又不合时宜。蓝染队长则认为这种早开早逝也是美丽的。”她的手不自觉搭在胸前，那里曾经有过骇人的刀伤，但在经过治疗之后已经彻底痊愈。只是无形的伤口仍在隐隐作痛，一被触及便是鲜血横流。

“是嘛？那明年我再来看看吧，到时候说出一点和你们都不一样的感想。桃，等樱花开的时候记得提醒我，我们一起来看吧。”平子毫不在意的接过话题，他拨了拨耳侧的发丝，晃下数枚花瓣。

“啊，不如我就从现在开始想要说什么感想吧！”

“这也太早了，而且这算是作弊吧。”

雏森被逗得笑出声来，不知不觉松开了帽子，平子跟着咧开嘴笑，转身向门口走去。

“桃，走啦！快点回我们队里吧。”

晃眼的金发和浅棕色的风衣不与任何人的身影重合，她不能总想着拿平子和蓝染比对，阴影再大也必须要走出来。况且这不是第一次了，在冬季与蓝染决战之前，她已经做到靠自己清醒，自发的去向战场，

只要是伤口，就会有愈合的一天，这一次也一定可以。

雏森小跑几步，追上先行一步的平子。“平子队长，你什么时候会搬过来呢？”“搬家？”平子顿了顿，思索一会后回答道“：就这几天啦，我得在日世里拿我的东西泄愤之前搬过来。”

“我……我可以去帮忙吗？”

“行啊~”

也许她对平子的这份随性会难以适应，可雏森还想要去回应这数次交谈时的真诚，何况时间还有很多，她一定能找到和这位新队长相处的方式。

完


	2. 九时

原本用于办公的桌子上堆放着数十个各式各样的礼盒，多是别队差人送来祝贺平子复职。他从上往下看着，没有一样包装让他觉得眼熟。

平子头也不抬的对着这一摞礼盒挑挑拣拣，看到包装中意的便举起那盒点心对着雏森晃了晃，“桃，能看的出这盒点心是在哪买的吗？”“请让我想想。”雏森看了看，确信的开口“：是润林安，我之前有在这家店给小狮郎买过吃的……之前不是这种颜色的包装。”“哦~那味道嘞？”平子拆起了包装，从中取出一块深棕色的煎饼举到自己眼前，不等雏森回答就塞进了嘴里。

“您这都吃了还要问我吗……应该是甜的？”雏森无奈的笑了笑“答错了！桃，来尝尝~”平子递过盒子，她顺着对方的意，也拿出一块煎饼跟着吃起来。

“是咸味呢。”

“是吧。桃，这个店又是在哪？”

平子放下盒子，一边咬着第二块煎饼一边对着其他礼盒指指点点，不停地询问雏森这些贺礼的出处。

雏森说出的店名极少有能让平子觉得耳熟的，就算是知道的店家，一看到手里的包装便也没有了熟识的感觉。虽说平子从前常去的店家不一定真的关门歇业，只是百年时光匆匆过，即使能停在原地，走近看的话也一定有所改变。

“基本都是我没听过的店嘛~”

平子向后一仰瘫靠在椅背上，嘴里叼着半块煎饼，含糊不清的继续说着“：看来回来之后有的逛了啊，桃，有没有什么好玩的地？”

“好玩的……”

雏森忍不住拖长了语气，并不太想回答这个问题。“这种事您可以去问问乱菊姐，她知道的肯定比我多。”

“问小乱菊嘛~桃，你这个意见真不错。”

“……队长，剩下的这些您要是现在不拆的话，我就收到茶几上了。”

“哦。”

“请把手挪开一下。”

平子听话的缩回手，雏森拿起礼盒，在手掌上叠放几盒后一趟趟把东西挪向茶几。

“对了~桃，你给我买了啥？”

“也是吃的，您现在要尝尝吗？”

“给我给我!”

平子立刻挺直身子，像孩子一样毫不客气的伸手讨要礼物，雏森露出温和的笑容，从茶几上抽出自己买的那份放到平子手里。

为平子准备的这份礼物她之前有买来吃过，这种点心的味道不错，外皮柔嫩内馅甜软顺滑，也对得起价格。只是相处数日就想要了解对方的喜好还是太难了些，雏森选的口味尽可能贴合大众，但不清楚能不能和平子的喜好。

平子把盒子放在桌上，笑嘻嘻的拆着缎带。他拿起一块点心，双手一掰分成了两半。奶白色的馅料一颤一颤，晶透的外皮被平子轻轻捏着，他伸长手臂，将其中一半递向雏森。

“桃~”

“啊，谢谢队长。”雏森接过那半块点心，配着半口茶水吃下去。

“你喜欢这种又软又甜的？”

“不是，只是这个卖的最好，我才买的。”

“太甜啦，我喜欢味道再淡一些的。”

像是理所当然一样对着雏森强调自己的喜好，平子再次拿起一块点心，咬破外皮时漏出的馅料挂在他的嘴角，随着他咀嚼的动作逐渐滑到下巴。

“是，我会记下的。队长，请您擦一下嘴。”

连天的阴郁渐渐散去，晚来的阳光不知何时洒落满室。雏森的口中充斥着淡淡甜味，她仰头看向窗外炫目的白光，直至被刺到眼眶发酸。

“平子队长。”

“啊？”

“谢谢您那天来接我出院，恭喜您就任五番队队长。”

完


	3. 十时

平子一手支着下巴，另一只手拿起半份文件半遮着脸，斜着眼看向站在茶几边的雏森。雏森没注意到他的视线，专心注视着从壶嘴缓缓倾倒入杯中的茶水。

直到雏森端起托盘向他走来时平子才扭回了头，他一伸手抢在雏森前面从托盘上拿走茶杯。

“真就是这个味道啊！”

“咦？味道怎么了？”

平子这几天的猜测终于在咽下这口茶水后到了确信。他放下茶杯指着里面的半杯茶水，面向用着诧异的表情看他的雏森问道：“这茶叶是什么时候的？”

“是今年的新茶……平子队长，您是有什么偏好的茶叶吗？”

“没有，我可不讲究这个。但是这茶叶味道怎么回事？我以前当队长的时候是这个味道。”他屈起食指对着杯壁敲击两下，“这都一百年还是这个味？”

“咦？从很久以前就是这种吗？”倒是雏森显得更惊讶，她侧首望了一眼茶罐，又回头看着平子。“您是说这种茶叶……蓝染队长一直没换过？您现在说这个，是不喜欢这个味道吗？”

好像也不是真的不喜欢味道，平子又端起杯子喝了一口，才继续说下去。

“都说了我对茶叶没偏好的。”

“不过这肯定没换，不然我说出来干嘛~蓝染那会儿就是泡这种，你在还是这种。怎么尽是这种细枝末节的事上毫无改变。”

“桃，不用这种地方也学他啊。”

平子总觉得不可思议，上任伊始就做好接受现状的准备，却在这种微小的地方触及过去。像是被阴影无声无息攀上双足，不过也不多沉重，陪着茶水就可以吞咽无视，照样度过今天明日。

“队长……都那么久了，您居然还能记得味道。”

他的话听起来像是抱怨又像是提醒，雏森分不太清具体意味，略微皱眉，有些迷茫的继续追问下去。

“啊，说明我记性好。”

“……那就请您记得遵守说好的时间，别再要我催促了。”

“还能扯到这个？好啦，别生气嘛桃，我尽量~”

“请您务必要记住。还有，队长有什么想喝的？我尽量为您准备。”

“奶茶~”

“哎？”

完


	4. 十一时

时近正午，雏森放下笔准备稍作休息。她活动着脖颈，刚一歪头便用余光扫到正在拨弄刘海的平子。

“队长，您的头发怎么了？”

“看不出来嘛？”

平子起身走向雏森，他在她的桌前弯下腰，探身凑到她的面前，非常刻意的拨了拨刘海。雏森双手交叠握在胸前，面露尴尬笑容，有些为难的盯着平子的头发看上一会儿。

“哈……刘海太长？都快要遮住眼睛了？”雏森眯起眼，用着满是猜疑的语气询问。“笨蛋！才不是长度的问题啊。”平子突然伸手对着她的额头敲了上去，无视她发出的短促闷哼，接着用双指夹起自己左侧的一段刘海。

“看这里啦！”

雏森看过去，这时才注意到原本平整的刘海只有被平子挑起的那一块略微层次不齐，“您是指这个短了一点的部分吗？”“没错~空座町那次被东仙砍掉了一截，搞得我现在很难办啊。”他直起身，慢悠悠晃回自己的座位。

“当时就按那个长度修理的话就太短了，我好不容易忍到现在等它长长！”平子还在拨着刘海，他从抽屉中拿出一本杂志，翻到有折角的一页后平放在桌上。

“忍耐吗……”雏森回想着日期，从那时到现在不过短短一个半月，只是这点日子就要被平子认定为忍耐，看来平子是真的很重视他自己的头发。

“队长打算怎么做？要剪整齐吗？”

“还在想啦，要不然我再留长一次……”平子停下了玩弄刘海的动作，有一下没一下的翻弄着杂志。“留长？队长以前是长头发吗？”雏森的好奇心被勾了起来，她看向平子，在脑中模糊描画着他长发飘飘的样子。

“啊，留的还挺长的~那时候头发大概到这儿。”平子站起身在腰部示意出长度，颇为得意的笑着。“之前就觉得还是一百年的我更帅，再留长也不错啊~”

“哦……比我想象中的更长呢。”雏森自觉略过平子的自恋发言，虽然好奇那时候平子的模样，但远没有到非看不可的地步。所以平子到底是选择留长还是剪短，她也并不太在意。

“是啊，可花了我不少时间打理。桃，你呢？”

“我？”

这句提问来的莫名其妙，雏森一点也没听懂。“我在说这个。”平子指向自己的头发，又对她勾手示意靠近。“头发吗？我的头发差不多一直是这种长度。没有特意留长或者剪短过。”雏森走到他身边，尚未有所反应，平子就已经探出手解开她的发髻，如墨般乌黑的发丝成片唐突倾泻在肩头，惊得雏森向后一退。

“平子队长？！”

“哇，你躲什么啦！反应太大了吧。”

“是您太突然了！至少提前说——”

“真子，一大早就对部下动手动脚？雏森，不愿意的话对着他揍上去就行。”

悄无声息出现在队长室里的矢胴丸着实让雏森吓了一跳。两人之间的争执还没开始就被第三者打断。平子的手半抓着雏森的发尾，听到矢胴丸的这句话后不仅没有松手，反而伸出双臂猛地把雏森抱在了怀里。

“什么动手动脚，桃又没说不行吧?!莉莎，你先把手机放下!”

“我才没有同意，请您放开我！”

“配合我一下啊笨蛋！”

矢胴丸无视着眼前这出闹剧，她把手机收回口袋，走进房里向着平子递出两本书。“你要的。”平子一手扣着雏森一手接过书。矢胴丸刚放下手就转身向门口走去。

“什么啊，这就走啦？不留下来聊会？”

“没那个空，我还有货要送。”

“那你刚刚还有空偷拍我们？！”

“啧。”非常用力的咂舌声从莉莎的口中传出，她一转身指着平子，对还在他怀里挣扎的雏森厉声说道：“雏森，我再说一遍，不愿意的话对着这家伙揍上去就行！”

完


	5. 十二时

雏森放下筷子，把空了的餐具摞在一起。她已经吃完了自己那份，坐在她对面的平子还在一手刷着传令神机，一手握着筷子，有一下没一下的把饭菜往嘴里送。

“队长。”

“啊？”

“嗯……队长今天中午怎么想起来叫外送了，您之前都是出去吃的呀？”

雏森原本是想要提醒一下平子这个边吃边看的习惯不太好，话到嘴边又觉得自己有些多事。她拖长了音，临时换个话题。

“这个哦，说真的我差不多要被盯到烦了。”

“还是会有人盯着您啊……”

“不少哦~不过倒是没有一开始那么强烈的敌意了。”

平子放下传令神机，改端起了碗。他咽下一口米饭继续说。“之前是被追捕的逃犯，现在是空降的的队长，四十六室又是头一次撤回冤案。我接受这份职责之前大概也能想到会被人看成什么样。”

“我不觉得引人注目有什么不好啦，不过一直被盯着的话我会也烦。不过没冲上来妨碍我吃饭就行了，要是都像大前田那样吵，我就真要觉得连出去吃饭都是麻烦事。”

他说完这句后放下了碗，雏森看了一眼，里面已经空无一物。

“果然外送不如店里的好吃啊，明天还是出门吧。”

“还是要出门吗？”

“当然啦，桃，我要是想要继续当队长，那总得他们适应我，就像你一样。”

雏森点了点头，原本聚在眉间的忧虑逐渐消散，平子对自己的现在的处境相当有把握，似乎不用她太过担心。

“队长，还有一件事我想问一下。”

“啥事啊？”

“您的那个……”

话一出口她才意识到自己并不清楚那个装饰应该叫什么，干脆伸出一小截舌尖，有些含糊的说：“这个，”她指向自己的舌尖，“队长您之前有在舌头上钉上什么东西对吧？我看现在没有了，是这两天里取掉了吗？”

“你说舌钉？”平子张开嘴，对雏森吐出舌头，毫不避讳的向她展示着取下舌钉后遗留下来的伤口。“……好痛的样子。”只是稍作想象被钉上舌钉的感觉，雏森便不由自主的握紧了自己有些冒冷汗的手。“怕痛就别去想啊。”平子在说话之前收回了舌头，继续回答她的问题。

“是这两天取下来的啦，你问这个是做什么？”

“是、是想问一下您为什么要取下舌钉？我以为您挺喜欢这种装饰的。”

“啊~是挺喜欢的。至于为什么取下来嘛……”

平子顿了一下，动作夸张的向两侧摊了摊手，身子向后一仰靠上沙发背。

“我还以为老爷子能更通融了，结果该古板的地方还是古板。”

“咦？是总队长的命令吗？”

“是啊——”

实在是出意料的回答，雏森怎么想也不觉得山本会下达这种命令。她想了想，语气迟疑的反问道：“……真的是总队长命令吗？”

“真的是啊~”

“您在说谎吧？队长。”

虽然是疑问的句式，但雏森几乎可以确定平子的回答。

“哈哈，这才对嘛桃，就算是我说的也别照单全收。”

“平子队长……”

平子挺起身，看向一脸无奈的雏森。

“只是我想要摘掉而已啦，没什么特别的理由。”

“这样呀。”

“就是这样，还有别的问题嘛？没有的话我就要睡午觉了。”平子说着就打了个哈欠，这次雏森倒是看不出他是真的困了，还是在装装样子。

“最后一个问题，舌钉只是个装饰品吗？感觉钉上这个挺影响正常饮食的……只用作装饰的话不会觉得有些不合算吗？”雏森再次提问，同时动手收拾起茶几上两人份的碗筷。“别的用途……有啊~”平子躺倒在沙发上，他面向雏森，言辞含糊的解释。

“各种各样的……”

“各种各样的？”

“没错，各种各样的~桃，那麻烦你收拾啦，我睡了。”

“……您这回答的也太含糊了。”

完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 千年血战篇中，久保带人始终没有画出平子的舌钉，我默认回去当高级社畜【公务员】的平子把舌钉摘掉了。


	6. 十三时

平子醒了，他眯眼抬手搭上沙发背，垂着头慢吞吞的起身。午后的阳光透过镂空的窗斜斜照进房里，温暖了一室。他的周身一片宁静，甚至能听见两道浅浅的呼吸声。

“桃，几点了？”预想中的回答迟迟未到，他又喊了一遍，依旧是无人回应。“搞啥啊，干嘛不理我，这样很尴尬啊你知道吗！”平子向对面的沙发看去，这才发现雏森正蜷缩在那儿已然熟睡的样子。

她的手上捏着一沓文件，沉于睡梦中的身体显然处在极度放松的状态，她的手指早已没了力道，文件垂在她的指缝间摇摇欲坠。

“桃？雏森小妹妹？雏森桃副队长？”平子连唤几声，雏森却毫无反应。她的胸膛随着呼吸微微起伏，一副安然模样。“喂喂，这睡的太死了吧？至少放下手里的东西再睡嘛……你这样会让人以为我一回来就压榨下属劳动力哎！桃，午休时间已经过了哦~该醒了。”即使无人理睬平子也能自言自语上一串，尽管他说出口的话尽是抱怨，脸上却露出了笑意。

见她还是毫无反应，平子干脆站起来，绕过茶几走向雏森。明知现在弄出点动静她也不一定能醒来，平子仍然放轻了脚步，蹑手蹑脚的到了雏森身边。他弯下腰，轻轻地从雏森的手中抽出那份文件放到茶几，看到她的手指反射性抽动几下时颇为期待的等了一会，却还是没能等到雏森醒来。

平子蹲下身，仔细端详着雏森的睡脸。

之前和井上还有露琪亚聊天时，平子曾玩笑一般的说出“其实我根本不想当的……不过嘛，毕竟副队长是个大美人！”这句话。现在看着雏森这张略带稚气的脸孔，他突然觉得那时候的话也不全是玩笑了。

这是平子第一次看到雏森睡着的样子，往常中午都是雏森喊他起床，就算偶尔雏森想要午睡，她也是去副官室，在午休结束后再准时准点出现在他面前。

现在距离他去接雏森出院那会儿已经有数月了。那时在她脸上看到的积郁憔悴已经散去许多，只看外表的话几乎看不出她曾经受过的伤害。如今更是每日精神十足的卖力工作，甚至到了不得不让他强制要求雏森休息的地步。而每当看她去和别人谈笑交流，平子心里总会有些满足感。

他自觉做的不错，能让雏森慢慢敞开心扉，能让五番队逐渐脱离蓝染带来的阴影。

算了算了就让她睡吧。平子心想，总比逼着她休息要来的好，况且能在人前安睡也算是进步。

他正要起身，雏森的手忽然动了，似乎是要醒的样子。平子停了动作，稍微退后一点又朝她看去。“桃。”他故意轻喊了一声，等着雏森的反应。“嗯……呀啊！队、队长？！”她支起身子，一睁眼就看到近在咫尺的平子，吓得忍不住惊叫的同时向后缩了一下。“桃！很吵哎！”平子半掩着耳朵，皱眉咧嘴一副不耐烦的样子站起身。

“哈啊……”雏森长呼一口气，终于放缓了情绪。她从沙发上坐起，直直看向平子。

“您靠那么近做什么？我真的被吓到了。”

“因为你睡过头了嘛~”

“咦？啊……抱歉，那您是要喊我起来……是这样吧？”雏森犹豫着下了判断，等待平子的回答。

“一开始是哦，因为桃是大美人，就忍不住盯着看了会儿~”

“盯……队长！盯着别人的睡脸看是很没礼貌的！请您别做这种事！”

完


End file.
